The Other Swan
by kim20058
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella finds comfort with Jacob. All seems well until Bella falls pregnant and Edward returns,but hes not alone. my second fan fic,hope you like this one.
1. New Home & New Trouble

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight**

**So please don't sue.**

New Home

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean we don't have to rush things."

I could hear Jacobs's words playing over and over in my head. I knew he was right, we were moving too face but if I stopped to think, then I would only think of him. Eight months and I could still picture his perfect face, his golden eyes and ice cold hands against my skin. But I don't want to think of him, he left me and now all I have his Jake. Maybe I'm depending too much on him but he loves me and I think love him too.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

I quickly came out of my thoughts as Jacob appeared beside me, wrapping me in a blanket.

"Cant sleep"

I replied as I turned to face him. His tall muscular figure always surprised me, but I guess that's what happens when your part werewolf.

"Oh. Is there something bothering you? I mean if you don't feel right living here, then I can always take you home Bella, all you have to do is say. I just want you to be happy."

I could feel the concern in his voice. I hated making Jake feel bad.

"I m fine Jake I promise, I love being here with you."

I was only half lying. I wasn't fine. For the past few weeks part of me felt wrong, a bad feeling that I just couldn't shake. Something bad was coming.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise"

"Ok well let's go back to bed; you've got school in the morning."

As I drifted into sleep I couldnt get over the thought that i was living with Jacob. Charlie was crazy for agreeing to this, but I guess he also just wanted to see me happy, and Jacob thought it was safer going by my track record.

"Hey, Bella." Mike said to me as I sat down for lunch.

"Hi" I replied cautiously.

I wasn't the only one who thought Charlie was crazy for letting me move to the reservation; Mike had been weird with me since he had the thought of me and Jacob in the same house.

"How's life on the reservation treating you?"

"I m fine"

Was all I could think to say and it wasn't a convincing one at that.

"Are you sure you're ok Bella? You don't look to good"

"I m fine" I repeated.

"Yea you look really pale…well paler than usual" Angela commented

"I'm just tired that's all"

"What, all the late night camp fires on the reservation keeping you up?" Lauren snapped.

All the sudden focus on me was starting to make me feel dizzy; the eyes that drilled into me were making me faint and nervous. I stud up quickly only to feel my self falling.

When I woke up I instantly caught sight of Jacob, sitting in the far corner of what appeared to be a hospital room, I knew these all too well. Jacobs face looked tense and frustrated. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but something inside me told me I didn't want to know.

"You're awake".

Jacobs's voice startled me but I was happy to see that the frustration had gone.

"Yes, I am sorry if I worried you. I don't know what came over me. I think I m just really tired."

Jacobs face went tense again. I could feel the palms of my hands being to get moist, something was wrong with me I could see it in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me, I m sick aren't I? Oh god what have I got?

I could feel my voice cracking and the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"It's nothing like that Bella. Erm… I don't know how to say this."

He sat next to me on the bed and squeezed my hand, being careful not to break it.

"What is it Jake, please"

"Well I promise no matter what you decide, I m here, I'll always be here. Your pregnant Bella"

"Bella say something"

Seconds went by before my mind registered; this had to be one of those crazy nightmares that I get. It has to be, because if I'm pregnant then what will I do about…

"Edward."


	2. The Brazilian Stranger

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight,**

**So please dont sue.**

The Brazilian Stranger.

EPOV(Edward)

Tracking Victoria was harder than I could have imagined how James managed to track Bell…

It distressed me just to think her name let alone say it out loud. I often wonder what she is doing even though I shouldn't. The look on her face as I left still haunted me and it would continue to haunt me until I found Victoria, then I'll be able to know that leaving was the right thing to do.

The vibrations of my cell immediately knocked me out of my thoughts of Bella. As I swiftly put the phone to my ear, I heard Esme's worried voice try to talk me into joining the family, but I couldn't as long as Victoria was still out there then Bella wouldn't be safe. I needed her safe. I needed to know leaving her made her safe.

"Esme me I just can't. I know but…"

While she continued to explain to me that if I insisted to go on this journey it was better to have Emmet with me, I couldn't quite agree. This was something I had to do alone, whether they wanted me to or not. Standing unnoticed amongst the crowds of Brazilian civilians, checking thoughts for any mention of mysterious killing or sighting of a red haired beauty, I came across a thought that stunned me beyond words. This couldn't be.

"Good bye Esme"

I snapped the phone shut and placed into a trash can at the side of the street. I wondered to a near by ally way, so I could get a better focus on the thought without being noticed. I closed my eyes in attempt to focus, but there was so much going on it was hard to pick out the thoughts again. I continued to listen intensively until finally I heard the soft voice again.

**Dear Charlie...Mr Swan. Great, just great. Mama really out did her self with this one. What am I gun' a say to this guy, oh hey Charlie, Erm yea I' m your secret love child. Well not quite that but I guess I have a long plane ride to Washington to figure it out. And what kind of name is Forks for a town any way. Que o inferno é mim que vou fazer?**

I swiftly began scan the street to locate the girl that was conferring these thoughts with her self. If I was hearing correctly then this girl could be… I didn't want to say it. This couldn't really be happening. I glanced over my shoulder to a small café across the street and saw a dark haired girl sitting alone at the outside tables. Her hazel eyes glimmered in the dimming sun and her tanned complexion looked flawless with small freckles just around her nose and across her cheeks. Although her appearance made her seem at least nineteen maybe other, her eyes and smile clearly portrayed her innocent youth-sixteen. As I moved to get closer to her, I suddenly became aware of the pungent smell of her blood. There was only one other person who's sent had this effect on me. I desperately needed to hunt or I would kill her before I got my answers.

Hunting here is much more difficult when you don't have as many forests to hide in. Luckily for me when I came back from my hunt she was still sitting at that same table. Her thoughts were more disorientated and she was confused about how she would approach Charlie and if he would accept her as his daughter. I thought about how I would approach her but there was no simple way.

"Excuse me? I sit alright if I sit here" I asked as I stood next to the empty seat opposite hers.

"pesaroso eu não falo o ingles"

**Great just what I need, some stupid tourist trying to hit on me. Get lost buddy I'm not interested.**

I looked at her stunned and laughed.

"I know you can speak English, and I'm not trying to hit on you."

"É isso assim?"

"I promise. So can we speak in English now?"

I slowly sat down in the empty seat with her wary hazel eyes watching my every movement. She had every right to be cautious being around her was like being around Bella, I had to be very aware of my limits and it grew harder since I've been away from such a scent for over six months.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"My names Edward Cullen"

I held out my hand as a friendly gesture to try and convince her that I wasn't some strange killer- not that she was wrong- and from her thoughts I wasn't doing a very good job. She stared at me blankly, and then continued to write.

"I can help you with that if you like"

"With what exactly"

"Your letter. Well I can help you do more than write it. I can introduce you to him"

"Have you watching me? Who the hell are you?"

She stood up sternly, her eyes still locking on mine. The longer I stared into them the more they reminded me of hers.

"I sorry, I don't mean to alarm you. I saw what you were writing when I came to sit next to you and well I know better than any one that this is a very small world. I think I know the man you're looking for and if I'm right then I can help introduce you to him."

She slowly sat down again looking a little less afraid and a little more convinced. Her thoughts were still cautious but she seemed very interested in knowing about Charlie.

"You know Charlie Swan?"

Her voice was shaky as she spoke but still some what relieved to finally seem to get some answers.

"Yes, I know Chief Swan. I came here from Folks. I can tell you what ever you need to know. But first you must explain to me how **you** know Charlie."

I wanted to be clear I wasn't misunderstanding anything, that she indeed claimed to be Charlie's daughter.

"É meu pai"

"Charlie Swan is your father"

The words came out in a rush to my surprise, I was not one to ever get stunned but at this moment I was looking the sister of the woman that I loved.

"Yes. I found out who my birth father was last week just after my mother got killed. I found my birth certificate along with her diary- with all the sordid details of their two week romance when she came to Folks on vacation- hidden in a box under her bed. This was the last thing I expected, I mean I just finished burying my mother or at least what was left of her, and then this."

"What do you mean what was left of her?"

"She was killed by some savage beast, ripped her ap…"

She broke down in tears and threw her head in her hands. Victoria. It had to be her. Now I wanted to help this girl more than ever. I knew there was a reason her thoughts called out to me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

"I just want to find my father. From what I read in my mama's diary he seems like a very nice man. Will you help me find him, please?"

"He is a great Chief and I would be happy to help you…"

"Sophia. Sophia Swan."

This time she held her hand out to me and I finally saw trust in her eyes. My search for Victoria would have to be put on hold for a short while as I now wanted more than anything to unite Sophia with the Swans. But after I do, I will track Victoria down, now not only to protect Bella but also for the death of her sister's mother.


	3. Jacob's Decision

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**Rose's are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight**

**So please don't sue **

Jacobs's decision

BPOV (Bella)

I hated to say it or even think it but I despised this thing that was growing inside of me. I tried so hard to put on a brave face for Jake but knew he could see right though me and after I called out Edwards name at the hospital he had become so distant the past few days- not that I could blame him. I just don't understand how this could have happened, we were always so careful. Always, but it was just one time, one time.

I wrapped the blanket even tighter around me, as it started to get even colder outside and began to cry silently into my arm. It felt like that's all ever seemed to do since I found out I was pregnant. Charlie strangely enough accepted the news nearly rage free, although he did insist that I move back home, not that it wasn't me that gave him the idea to begin with.

"**I am so sorry dad, we should have been more careful. Maybe its best if I move back home"**

**I said through tearful eyes.**

"**Yes, I think that would be best Bella"**

**He replied still stunned.**

It had been that easy, and Jacob didn't protest either. Although he has been distant from me he's also been very supportive giving me space and allowing me to decide what I want to do. I knew exactly what I wanted to do but I just didn't no how to tell him.

This decision was mad a lot easier by the fact that school was now on mid break, I don't think I could have faced everyone, even though I m guessing they all know. The endless phones calls from Angela and Jessica was sort of a give away.

I finally decided to go inside when I heard the phone ring. I got up whipping away the tears from my red raw eyes.

"Hello... Hello?"

I slammed the phone down annoyed, that was the second prank call this week. What the hell was going on? The first thing that suddenly came to my mind was Victoria. I quickly ran and locked the front door, then instantly feeling stupid afterwards. If it was Victoria I doubt very much she would call first.

The phone ran again and this time it made me jump.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella"

"Jacob, hi"

"Is everything ok you sound weird?"

I suddenly heard the panic in his voice.

"Yes Jake I m fine"

"Oh well that's good. Erm… Bella, I was wondering if maybe you had erm…decided what you wanted to do about the baby. I mean I no I haven't given you much time and I don't want you to think that I m pressuring you or anything it's just that your nine weeks already and soon we wont have a lot of options not that I m saying you should you know…

"Jake would you like to come over so we can talk"

"Ok. Give me five minutes"

And he hung up. I could hear the relief in his voice when I invited him over. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say when he got here but if we were really going to decide this now I'd rather it face to face. As soon as I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water Jacob was at the back door. He looked great as always in his shorts and bear feet but I could see in his eyes her was really nervous and he could clearly seem from mine that id been crying.

"Hi"

He said with a weak smile as I let him in. I smiled back then lead the way to the front room. It was quite for a while as neither one of us knew how to begin. I looked up at the clock on the wall. Two-fifteen, still hours before Charlie got home. I looked down at my hand awkwardly then back at Jacob, I could tell by his expression he was trying to figure out how to say some something.

"Bella, I've been thinking. I know this is a big thing for us right now and I know I have been distant but it's only because I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing and well…

Suddenly the phone rang, I breathed a silent sigh of relief I wasn't quite sure where Jacob was going with this but I didn't really like the sound of it. I quickly got up to answer the phone leaving Jacob with his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Charlie Swan please?"

The girl on the other end of the line had a strange foreign accent and sounded anxious.

"Sorry no he's not hear right now. Can I take a message?"

"No, that's ok"

And she hung up. That was very strange; I put down the phone and went back through to Jacob.

"Sorry Jake, what were you saying?"

"Bella… I…I want to us to keep the baby"

Jacobs's words hit me harder than anything I ever felt. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; he actually wanted us to start a family. A family with a guy that I wasn't even in love with and a baby that I hated.


	4. The Ultimatum

Jacobs POV

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight**

**So please don't sue**

The Ultimatum

_(Jacobs) POV_

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I immediately felt relieved. From the moment the doctor told me Bella was going to have my baby I was so happy-after the panic had gone away-this now meant that she was truly mine and the was nothing Edward could do if her returned. But I could see it in Bella's eyes she didn't want the same thing. I loved her so much and even though we're so young I know we can handle it, I'd do anything for her and our baby.

"Bella say some thing."

Her silence was killing me and a strange part of me suddenly felt angry. Why didn't she feel what I felt, but already knew the answer.

"It's because I'm not him isn't it?"

The rage inside me started to take over and although I tried so hard to fight it, it just kept coming out. I'd bin avoiding it for so long but I couldn't keep doing it any more.

"Because of who?"

She stuttered out. Her eyes looked to the floor before locking with mine.

"You know who Bella. EDWARD! He's not coming back Bella, when are you going to realise that. He left you, he left you and you still want him, I just don't understand. I'm the one that's here, I'll always be here and it's like you don't even care. "

"Jake plea-"

"NO! I told you we were having a baby and all you said was Edward. That Leech doesn't deserve you Bella. And I don't deserve this."

I couldn't help but scream, I hated him not only because he was a filthy leech but because he had the one thing I struggle so much to get- Bella's love. I got up and started to pace the room waiting for her to say something but she didn't. From the moment I asked Bella to come and live with me on the reservation things hadn't been the same between us and even worse after we found out she was pregnant. I just wanted to make her happy and she seemed to be for a while but that was only part of her. I never truly had the whole Bella, just a tiny part.

"Jacob please. I'm so sorry; I never meant to make you feel this way. Sit down please."

I stopped pacing and just looked at her. She was crying and it was because of me. I let my anger get the better of me and it hurt her.

"Bella I'm sorry. It's just… I don't want to be second best."

"You're not Jake. I really do love you-"

"But the same way as you love him"

I could tell from her long pause that I was right. Part of me regretted getting so close to Bella when I knew she still loved Edward.

_(Bella's) POV_

Everything Jacob had said was true. He was right I was still completely in love with Edward know matter how hard I tried to deny it. But he didn't want me any more and Jacob did. I wasn't going to hurt him the way Edward hurt me.

"No Jake, I don't love you the same way I loved Edward but that doesn't mean I won't. You've been so good to me Jacob and all I've done is take advantage of that. I want to be with you… so-"

I paused and carefully considered what I was a bout to say next. If I really did this it would change my life but even though I didn't want this baby, Jacob did and the thought of loosing him was terrifying. I couldn't handle being alone again.

"Let's have this baby Jake. I want to have this baby with you"

I finally said forcing a smile. As soon as I said it I saw the light come back to Jacobs face and he instantly grabbed me and held me close to him. When I rested my head on his chest I started to hear rapid beating of a drum only to realise it was my heart.

_**A/N: I hope you like the story so far, please review and let me know what you think.**_


	5. A Friend Indeed

Jacobs POV

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight**

**So please don't sue**

A Friend Indeed

_(Sophia's) POV_

Sometimes I couldn't help but stare at him. I knew he saw me doing it but I couldn't bring myself to look away. The only person I could trust and rely on was a complete stranger and yet I've never felt safer. There was something about him too that I couldn't quite but my finger on. He was different, not like everyone else. I've never meet anyone as beautiful as him in my entire life and his beautiful crooked smile it always hooked me. And the way he was always watching over me-he **was **special. But how?

"Thank you"

I said to him from across the room as he played the piano. When we arrived in Forks Edward had took me back to his families home and what a house. I'd never seem a house like it, it was like a glass house and all the rooms were extravagantly big. I had slept on the couch the first night there whist Edward went to pick up a few "things": food, a car and a bed. Things that I thought most houses should already have but I wasn't one ask questions, after all he was going to take me to my family what else did I need. I slept in his sister Alice's room the next few nights. We'd been back in Forks for just over two weeks now and I still could pluck up the courage to see Charlie. I tried calling a few times with the number Edward gave me but when ever someone answered I got scared and hung up.

Edward never pressured me to see Charlie either, he didn't actually encourage me to do anything, we just stayed in the house, but he always kept his distance from me.

He stopped playing and turned to face me, watching me with his beautiful bronze eyes.

"There is no need to thank me. I'm glad I can help. Have you decided on when you want to see Charlie yet?"

"I don't know. I still don't feel ready. I want to so badly but I'm scared Edward. What if her rejects me? What if he doesn't believe I'm his daughter? Then I'll have no one, I'll have to go back to Brazil on my own and live by my self."

I suddenly realised I was crying. I could feel the tears getting heavier but I couldn't stop my self. Then I felt an arm around me bringing me close. His chest was so hard like iron and his body felt so cold. I shivered for a moment then wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest letting the sobs out.

"You have me. I won't let you be alone. If he doesn't accept you which I'm sure he won't them in always here."

His words meant so much to me and it was the first time he had ever been this close to me. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Thank for being so kind."

I lifted my face to his and slowly went to kiss him.

_(Edward's) POV_

I saw her soft cherry coloured lips move towards me and quickly pulled back. The part of her that reminded me of Bella tempted me to lean in to her lips but the other part of her told me she wasn't Bella and never would be. I moved back over to the piano and continued to play once more.

"I'm sorry" I said.

She stood up and walked over to the piano and sat next to me on the stool and joined in with the music I was playing. Her playing was nearly just a good as mine; it was strange how we had so much in common.

"I didn't mean to do that. I guess I just got a bit emotional"

"I understand, I know this can't be easy for you."

"Its not, but you make it easier by being such a good… friend"

I stopped playing and looked up at her. Her delicate face was soft and wet from her tears but she was smiling intensively.

"I hope its ok to call you that, it's just so far you're the only person that I trust and understands me."

"Yes that's ok. You're a very amazing girl Sophia and I'd me happy to call you my friend also."

"I'm glad"

She said then stopped playing, stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Her thoughts made me smile to myself and then continue to play. Playing the piano became a regular thing for me as it stopped me from going to see Bella. I desperately wanted to go watch her sleep or even go into town to hear how she was through people's thoughts, and to see if she had moved on and was happy but I was able to control myself. I wasn't here for Bella; I was here for Sophia-my new friend.

_(Sophia's) POV_

We sat in the dinning room eating the Spaghetti I had made for dinner although Edward only picked at his. It made me consider the fact that I had never actually seen him eat anything. He such a strange guy.

"What are you?"

I asked casually, breaking the silence between us. He dropped his fork and looked at me with innocent eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're different, there's something special about you I know there is and since I can't be bothered guessing any more I thought I'd come right out and ask. What are you?"

I continued eating waiting for a reply whilst Edward laughed quietly to himself. I stared up at him for a minute then looked away.

"Ok. You really want to know"

He asked smiling to himself. I really liked the fact that we got on so well and how easily we found it to talk to each other. However when he talked to me about himself I always had the feeling he was only talking about half of him, like there was another part to him that he couldn't talk about.

"Yes I really want to know."

"At least have one guess."

"Nope. Just tell me"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I did."

He said then got up and cleared away the plates. I quickly followed him into the kitchen, not wanting him to try and get off the topic that easy.

"Edward Cullen stop avoiding the question"

"I'm not its just. If I tell you what I am then I'll have to tell you the truth about what happened to your mother."

His face was serious this time and so was mine. What did my mother have to do with this? I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away again.

"What does my mother have to do with this?"

He turned to face me and his eyes locked on mine.

"I'm a vampire. And it was one of my kind that killed your mother… I'm sorry.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. Our eyes where still locked on each other and he waited for me to speak but I couldn't. I didn't no what to say but I suddenly felt angry and I lost control of my hand as it went hard and fast across his face. The pain I felt afterwards was excruciating and I was about to fall to my knees when Edward caught me in his arms.

"I think you…you broke my hand"


	6. Edward's Back

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight**

**So please don't sue**

Edward's Back

_(Sophia's) POV_

"I can't believe you broke my hand. Ow!"

I winced as he made a sling from a kitchen towel to put my hand in. I couldn't believe just one small slap and I broke my hand. I couldn't believe he was really a vampire. I'd always heard stories when I was younger but to have one right here, I didn't know whether to freak out and run away or just accept it as one of those things. I glanced at him still dazed waiting for him to explain to me what he was and who the vampire that killed my mother was.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't quite expecting that reaction or I would have warned you."

"What that you're made of steel."

"Yes"

I couldn't help but smile but I still wanted answers. After he wrapped my hand he got up and grabbed his car keys off the table and gestured to outside.

"Where are we going?"

I asked confused, he hadn't taken me anywhere since we arrived and after this bombshell I wasn't sure if I could trust to go any where with him in case he was going to kill me.

"The hospital, you really need to get a cast on that. I think you've broken a few bones."

"Ok, but under one condition. You have to tell me everything about you. I mean are your whole family vampires? Are there vampires in Forks? And who was the vampire that killed my mother?

"Ok"

He agreed and escorted me outside.

The drive to the hospital felt like it was hours long. Edward explained to me how he became a vampire and told me the real truth about his family and what they could all do. I soon became self conscious with the fact that he could read my mind. I was also relieved that I knew this about Edward it meant now we had no secrets and that I could truly trust him, even though he said that my blood was appealing to him and he had to use all his strength not to kill me.

When he told me abut Victoria the vampire that killed my mother and was after Isabella my sister I was furious. I hated Victoria but at the same time if it wasn't for her I would have never known about my father or met Edward.

When we finally arrived at the hospital Edward instantly became on edge. I could see from his face that something had irritated. His fist tightened as he walked over to the desk to tell the nurse about my arm.

"Edward what's wrong?"

I asked him as he sat next to me in the waiting area.

"If they ask what happened to your hand just say u fell of a bike when you were riding up at the house."

Edward said sternly. I still didn't understand why he was like this. The drive here he was fine and now he was tense. I wondered if it was maybe some weird vampire thing.

"Edward please tell me what wrong, you're starting to freak me out."

I turned to face him but he was just staring at the doors that lead to the main hospital.

"There's a dog in here"

He said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean werewolf!"

_(Bella's)POV_

I looked at the screen and felt nothing, but there was know going back now. All I could think about was going home and getting this day over with. I glanced over a Jacob, who couldn't have looked happier. I was doing this for him. He squeezed my hand tight in excitement.

"I can't believe how amazing this looks"

Jacob said gazing at the ultrasound.

"Can we get a couple of pictures; I want to show Billy and the others."

He asked the doctor. I wish I felt what he felt, but I couldn't. I've been trying so hard to want this baby but I just couldn't.

"Bells can you believe how big the baby looks"

"Yea, it's nice"

Was all I could say.

"And your baby has a very strong heart beat."

The doctor told us.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Jacob looked up at me waiting for an answer, so I forced a smile and nodded my head.

"Great I was hoping you would say yes."

Seeing Jacobs face light up like that made me smile.

"You'd be happy to know your having a baby boy."

"Aw Bella that fantastic"

Jacob leaped on the bed and hugged me. I was content that I had made him blissfully happy but at the same time hearing this now made it all even more real. There was an actual person inside me and it scared the hell out of me.

I was relieved when it was finally over and Jacob collected his pictures from the doctor, he kept staring at them and waving them in the air so proud of his baby boy. I tried to walk as quickly as I could just dying to get out of the hospital, I felt as if I couldn't breathe and Jacob was suffocating me with all him baby enthusiasm. As we reached the door that lead to the waiting area and the exit, Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jake what's wrong?"

His face grew tense and angry. He turned me toward him and his face was serious.

"Bella, please don't go through those doors."

I looked at him confused but continued to open the door. My heart stopped and my throat felt dry as I gasped for air. It was him, he'd come back. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes as I caught his gaze.

"Edward?!"

**A/N:Please review and let me know what you think. I accept c****onstructive **

**criticism. **


	7. The Other Swan

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight,**

**So please don't sue.**

The Other Swan

_(Edward's)POV_

I couldn't believe after all this time it was really her. Our gaze locked for what seemed like and eternity and I felt a warm smile draw across my face. She was even more beautiful than I remembered and had amazing glow to her skin. But my excitement was short lived when I heard his spiteful thoughts scream out at me, taking my eyes from hers and to the small bump on her belly.

_**Your to late, she's with me now and were having a son. You blew your chance and now she's all mine, you filthy leech!**_

I felt her eyes follow mine focusing on her stomach, then back at me. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words-she was pregnant and nothing I could say would change that. I could see the tears well up in her eyes and Jacob was right, I lost my chance, she wasn't _**my **_Bella anymore.

"I…I have to go"

She stammered and headed for the exit. I wanted to go after her but I didn't know what to say. The woman I loved was having a baby by my worst enemy and it took all my strength not to clout the smug grin right off his face. I felt Sophia place her hand on mine as she tried to sit me back down.

"Are you ok? Was that…" She whispered to me, but before she could finish someone cut her off mid sentence.

"Sophia Swan, the doctor will see you now" the nurse called from the reception desk.

My eyes shot over to Bella who was frozen in the doorway. I looked back at Sophia and could tell by her expression this clearly wasn't the way she wanted to be found out. Bella turned round to face us taken aback by the name the nurse called out. She stared from me to Sophia, Jacob then back at me for and explanation. I felt Sophia's grip on my hand tighten and her eyes pleaded with me to do something as Bella and Jacob walked back towards us.

"Edward." Sophia pleaded.

"Ms Swan…Ms Swan, the doctor will see you now"

The nurse called over towards us.

Sophia got up nervously still holding on to my hand. She looked at me then over to Bella.

"I sorry, this isn't the way I planned this. I will explain everything."

She said and then let go of my hand walked throw the main hospital doors.

_(Bella's)POV_

When I heard the doctor call out the girls name my heart skipped a beat. All I could think was it had to be some strange coincidence that we just happened to have the same name. But when I saw Edward's face I instantly knew that it wasn't. This day had gone from bad to worse. All I wanted to do was escape from this nightmare but something just kept pulling me back in. It was bad enough seeing the look on Edward's face when he saw my ever growing bump: the hurt in his eyes was unbearable; I just wanted to run away. And now this girl with my last name, with Charlie's name, this was what brought Edward back to forks? Not me but this this… Sophia?

"What's going on Edward? Who is she?" I asked.

"I think its best if we have this conversation outside"

He said glancing around at the prying eyes that were watching us. I followed Edward and Jacob out in to the parking lot, still waiting for some one to pinch me and tell me this was all a dream, that Edward wasn't really back and that this girl was hopefully no relation to me at all.

"Sophia is your sister Bella"

But no such luck. His words rang loud and hard in my ears and all I wanted to do was scream at him for coming back into my life and bringing this girl with him. I clench on to my stomach gasping for air. This was all to much to take in. I was barely coming round to having a baby, now a sister. I felt Jacobs's arms around me holding me up.

"You're lying Cullen" He shouted at Edward.

"My…my sister" was all I could say.

"Yes Bella, I swear to you I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you."

His voice was so soft and musical to my ears but I still couldn't take what he was saying to me in.

"How…I don't understand."

"She will explain everything to you"

His face was serious and his eyes never left Jacobs. I could feel then tension between the to of them and I knew Edwards return was going to be just as hard for Jacob and his brothers as it was for me.

"I can't…I need to see Charlie"

I said unwrapping Jacobs's arms from around me and slowly walking towards my truck, whilst trying to ignore the words that were passing between Jacob and Edward. All I heard was: _They don't know I'm even here…helping Sophia…the treaty still stands…Just take care of he and your child… _The voices faded as I climbed into the passenger side of my truck. Shortly after Jacob appeared, he leaned over to my seat, placed the scan photos on my lap and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's going to be ok Bella. I promise"

He said trying to reassure me but it didn't work. As we drove out of the parking lot I noticed that Sophia had reappeared next to Edward. I quickly looked to faced the road once our gaze meet and notice that the car was swerving towards the sidewalk.

"Jake, watch out!"

I shouted and straightened up the wheel.

"Bells, I'm so sorry"

He said tightening up his grip on the wheel.

"How about you keep your eyes off Edward and back on the road!"

I snapped. I felt so tense and was just eager to get home and confront Charlie.

"I'm sorry. Erm… would it be ok if I just dropped you off home, its just I really need to get back to the reservation."

Jacob said as he stared straight out into the road, his voice was nervous, probably from him near killing us.

"Is everything ok Jake?"

"Yea, I…I just can't wait to show the guys the scan picture that's all."

He stuttered.

I wasn't convinced but I didn't want to argue, it was probably better that I spoke to Charlie alone anyway. He has a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N: please review I'd really like to know what you thing. More drama to come.**


	8. Imprinting

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight,**

**So please don't sue.**

Imprinting

It was all I could do not to think of her: her smell, her beautiful glowing skin, and her dimpled cheeks; it was like looking at an angel. But it was wrong, I was wrong to feel this way. I knew what was happening to me but I didn't want to face it.

I pulled over at the side of the road and desperately tried to shake the thoughts out of my mind. How could I possibly feel this way about someone I didn't even know, but god she was so beautiful? I restarted the car and by the time I got back to the reservation it was nearly evening. I must have stopped for longer than I thought.

I walked in to the house slamming the door behind me with frustration of still having the forbidden thoughts of her in my mind. When I saw dad and Sam talking in the kitchen I instantly felt angry. I knew this wasn't there fault but I needed some one to blame.

"What have you done to me?" I found myself screaming at them.

"This is wrong, it shouldn't be happening to me I love Bella. I do… I do…I want to so much but my heart and Sophia, oh god what have I done."

I slumped down on the kitchen floor and continuously banged my head against the wall.

"Jake calm down, your going to have to explain this more carefully to us, I don't understand, who's Sophia?"

I heard dad's confused voice ask me as he wheeled towards me. But before I could answer Sam already knew what I had meant and I was glad because I couldn't bring myself to repeat it.

"He's imprinted" Sam stated.

I could feel Billy's eyes burn a hole in me as I put my head in my hands. I felt ashamed to admit it but at the same time it was impossible to hide: they'd hear my thoughts soon enough.

"She's Bella's sister. I've imprinted on the one person that I can't and shouldn't be with. What am I going to do?"

"Bella has a sister" Dad asked confused.

"Yes. Edward brought her here, he back but not for long. That leech has ruined everything. Why couldn't he just say away?"

"It's ok Jake, just relax it'll be ok."

Dad's calm tone only made me feel worst and even angrier.

"How the hell will it be ok? I've ruined everything, I practically forced Bella to raise a child with me knowing fine she didn't want to and this afternoon I nearly crashed the car with her in it just because I couldn't keep my eyes off Sophia. I should be concentrating on Bella and our son but instead all I can do is think about Sophia and how great she looks and how soft her skin is. Tell me how this is ok, how the hell is this ever going to be ok!"

I got up to walk out but felt a tight grip around my arm.

"I know what you're going through Jake, I've been there before with Leah remember and believe me when I say it's not going to be easy but…"

Sam looked across to Billy who shook his head.

"… You have to end things with Bella."

"You have got to be kidding. Bella's pregnant Sam or did you forget that."

"I know Jake but if you continue your relationship with Bella she's only going to get hurt. You can't ignore your feelings for Sophia, there only going to get stronger, trust me. Bella will understand and I've heard your thoughts Jacob, you don't think she loves you any more and if she doesn't then it shouldn't be too hard letting you go."

"I can't believe your really saying this Sam. You really expect me to pass one sister off for another, I can't and I won't. These feeling that I have for Sophia there nothing and I won't let them control me. I love Bella, she and the baby are all that matters to me."

I pulled my arm free of him and went out in to the back yard and just started running, I didn't no where I was going but I had to go, I desperately needed to clear my head. But I was followed by quizzing voices from Quil and Embry asking who Sophia was and what was I going to do about Bella.

When I finally stopped and changed back to get their voices out of my head, I was stunned to see where my running had taken me. I pulled my torn jeans on and slowly glanced through the trees at the large glass house and the beautiful girl sitting- with her legs crossed and writing in a note pad- in front of it. Her hair shinned in the rare sun light that glowed and her lips shimmered. I gasped silently as her mesmerising brown eyes glanced up and locked on mine. I knew I should have backed away but my body was drawn to her and I slowly stepped out of the trees.

"Hi" she said in her angelic voice.

"Your Jacob right?"

Her smooth smile made my heart stop and it took all I could to stop myself from kissing her right there and then. I continued walking to wards her not knowing what to say and still hepatised by her smile but stopped when she held out her hand to greet me.

"Hi" she said again.

"Hi" I replied.

Before I knew what I was doing I took her hand and pulled her towards me, I half expected her to push me away but when she didn't I knew it was right. Our eyes locked for a moment and I could see that she was unsure of what to do next but my mind and my heart where screaming to different things at me. I lowered my head toward her and sighed as I embraced her gentle lips.

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update so I thought I'd give you some drama. Please review and let me know what you think about this twist.**


	9. Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight**

**So please don't sue.**

Forbidden Love

(_Sophia's POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw his soft face and gentle lips still placed on mine. How could this be happening? I knew this wasn't right but yet I didn't want it to stop; it was as if something was pulling me to him. I closed my eyes again and fell back into the moment. I wrapped my arms around him then brought them up to his face and caressed his cheek; all I wanted to do was sink into his hot broad chest.

I almost forgot where I was until I felt a cold chill brush past my back. I snapped around and saw his golden eyes gape at me from the window. I reluctantly pushed Jacob away.

"I'm sorry that was a mistake I don't know what came over me. Your Bella's boyfriend…"

He cut me off before I could poorly convince us both that what we felt wrong.

"I know this isn't right, I don't know what came over me. It's just your so beautiful and I know this is wrong but I'm drawn to you. I know this might sound crazy but I have to be with you, your all I want ever since we met, I can't stop thinking about you Sophia."

"Your right it does sound crazy. I mean you don't even know me and this isn't the way I want to get to know my sister. I'm sorry Jacob but this shouldn't have happened."

"You can't deny there's something between us Sophia."

"I know, but I have to try."

Our eyes lingered for what seemed like and eternity and they I slowly backed into the house and close the door on him. I slumped back against the door then slid down to my knees. What was I thinking? Where the hell did these feeling come from, I mean I don't even know him yet I felt like I have all my life.

"Is that how you plan on getting close to Bella?"

My head snapped up and I saw the look of disgust in Edwards's eyes and immediately felt ashamed.

"No. I…I…it just happened. I have no excuse for what I did, I just don't know what came over me, it was like I was drawn to him. Edward I'm so sorry."

"It's not me you should be saying to. Look Sophia you're a great girl and I would hate for things to go bad for you but this isn't the road you want to go down. Jacobs dangerous, if I had been around I would have been able to tell Bella what I'm going to tell you now. Stay away from Jacob, and the rest of the guys on his reservation, their not safe to be around."

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with Jacob, Edward?"

I glanced up at him waiting for an explanation. He kneeled to meet my eye level.

"Sophia… Jacob is a werewolf."

He paused to wait for me to speak but there was nothing that I could think of to express the shock of his revelation. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I slid back up the door and he followed my action. I walked away from him and towards the stairs heading to my room. When I got to the top of the stair and I turned to face him.

"I don't care what he is. Penso que estou no amor com ele. (_I think I'm in love with him)_"

**A/N: Thanks alot to everyone who has left a review im so pleased to know that you like the story so far. sorry this chapter is a little short, i just wanted to update quickly so you didnt have to wait so long again. nxt chapter will be longer i promise. thanks again and please keep reviewing it really encourages me to go on with the story.**

**kim x**


	10. Charlie's Secret Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sophia

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sophia.**

Charlie's Secret Past

_(Bella's POV)_

I sat impatiently on the sofa waiting for Charlie to get home from work. He had a lot of explaining to do. I felt the anger building up inside of me and a slight sadness- Edward had only returned to Forks to throw this…this Sophia at me, did he seriously think I would accept her as my… I didn't even want to say it.

I sank back into the sofa trying my best to calm down, but my mind was just overwhelmed with anxiety. I had to try and pull my self to together but a large part of me felt like falling to pieces. I clenched my hand on my growing belly feeling bitter towards the thing that was growing inside me. I was doing this for Jacob, I kept telling myself, but I don't know how long I could keep pretending in front of him. I really hope my maternal instincts would kick in soon. As I clung to my belly I pictured Edwards face as he saw my bump-the grief and hurt in his eyes. I made him speechless. After seeing his face I knew there would never me a Bella and Edward-he could never love me the same way again- I had been tarnished by Jacob, his worse enemy.

I squeezed my eyes tightly closed forcing the tears back, but no such luck, I felt them flow down my cheeks like and endless river. My eyes shot open instantly as I heard the front door open-Charlie was home. I sat up and wiped away my tears and forced a stern look.

"Bella, are you here?"

I heard Charlie shout from the hall. I kept quite, waiting for him to enter the room.

"Oh Bells there you are? Bella? Is there something wrong?"

I glanced up at him with disappointing eyes, and then opened my mouth to shout at him only to find the tears had come pouring back again.

"Please Charlie tell me it's not true…please…please"

The sobs came out stronger than ever, I didn't expect to be crying so hard. Surely this hadn't fazed me this much, but it wasn't until Charlie cradled me in his arms that I realised that I was crying about more than our new family member. I felt peculiarly safe in Charlie's arms and all I wanted to do was tell him that I didn't want to have this baby. That I wish I could have gone back and told Jake the truth, then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

"Bella, calm down. Tell me what's happened?"

I pulled away from him and looked right into his eyes as he sat down beside me. This I was a talk I'd never expected to have with Charlie but, here we were.

"I met someone today…at the hospital…a girl"

I let out a small sigh as I prepared myself and Charlie for what I was about to say next.

"She says that she's…that she's…she claims to be your daughter, dad"

I paused and looked at Charlie, waiting for some big shocked and out raged response, but I didn't get one. He lowered his head in shame.

"I wanted to tell you Bella I did."

"What? You knew? You knew you had a secret love child and you didn't tell me? Does mom know?"

I got up and started pacing the room stunned at what I was hearing. I definitely didn't prepare myself for this.

"Look Bells it was along time ago, it was just after your mother had left me. I was lonely and…well it's a long story."

"That's ok Charlie; I have all the time in the world-so why don't you explain to me when I stopped being an only child."

I knew my tone was harsh but I didn't care, he owed me a big explanation, and I wasn't going to back down till I got one. I sat back down next to him and kept my eyes firm on his.

"Ok. Well, it was about a month or so after Renee left and took you with her. It was the hardest time of my life being alone; I missed you so much and your mom, I'd go for long walks in the woods not to drive my self crazing missing you so much. I met Maria in the woods, not far from where they found you after Ed…well she was lost too. We got on so well and as it turned we were both just as lonely-her husband had just died and she came to forks to be as far away from his over bearing family as possible. We got one so well and grew very close to one another- she was here for at least 6 weeks…then she just left suddenly. I didn't know why until a week later when I got a letter from her telling me she was pregnant but she didn't know how to handle it so soon after her husband passed away, so she went back home to Brazil. I called and called her to beg her to let me be apart of our child's life-after loosing you I didn't wan to lose another child, I couldn't take it- but she never returned my calls."

I couldn't believe it, Charlie had this whole secret life that I knew nothing about, that Renee knew nothing about. I watched him carefully speechless as he got up, walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a photo album- from the bottom drawer- that I had never seem before. He placed the album on my lap, I brushed my finger across the name written on the front _Sophia Maria Swan_, and I opened up the album slowly. And there she was.

"Although she didn't return my calls, she sent me this album and over the years sent me pictures of Sophia so that I wouldn't miss anything. She sent pictures of her first steps, her first laugh, everything."

I saw a smile appear on his face as he was looking down at the pictures. I flicked through the album still speechless.

"I was going to tell you Bells, I was I swear."

I looked up at him suddenly mad again.

"When dad? When were you going to tell me, I mean you've known about this for 16 years and you've said nothing not one word. It's not like you haven't had plenty of chances."

"I know… I know there's no excuse. It's just…I didn't know how you would take it. And clearly not that well."

"I probably would have handled it better if I had heard it from you and not Edward or her."

He was now the angry one. The news of Edwards returned had clearly upset him.

"What? What's he doing back?"

"Tying up your loose ends clearly"

I snapped. I didn't want him turning this on Edward, no way. He wasn't off the hook yet. All these years I had a sister that I knew nothing about, if it hadn't been for the return of the love of my life I would still be completely oblivious. I snapped the album shout- I think I've seen enough to last me a life time- and handed it back to Charlie.

"How did he find out about her?"

"I don't know dad, it must have slipped my mind to ask after just discovering that you have a love child I was unaware of."

I stormed into the kitchen, trying to avoid a discussion about Edward and Sophia. The last thing I needed was the image of the two of them standing side by side fitting perfectly, both equally as beautiful as the other.

I heard Charlie's footsteps creep up behind me and then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know this was hard for you to hear and I promise there will be no more secrets between us. You'll always be my little girl"

His words were comforting and I turned around and nestled into his chest. Normally moments like this with Charlie would be awkward but to day it was anything but.

"Bella…Can I…can I ask you something?"

"Yea"

I nodded still buried in his chest.

"What…what's she like?"

I pulled away from him stunned that he'd even ask me that. I wanted to lie, lie and say you had an ugly love child, but I couldn't. I looked up at him and the grief swallowed me up again.

"She overwhelmingly _beautiful_"

I spat bitterly then walked away.

**A/N: so sorry for the long up date, was reading breaking dawn I no I'm a slow reader, lol, that and I really need to beg my folks to get me a laptop. Any way I really hope you like this chapter, thought I'd fill in the blanks about Charlie's little fling, hope it answers any questions you had. I'll try and update as soon as I can which I'm going to be honest may not be that soon as I'm moving to Glasgow to start college, yay, freedom. Any way please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are the best.**

**p.s sorry for the mega long a/n**


	11. Meeting Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Sophia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Sophia.**

**Meeting Dad**

_(Bella's POV)_

I sat angrily in my room looking out at the stars. My mind was still reeling with all the information that Charlie had told me about his…his secret daughter. How can this be happening to me, wasn't it enough that I'm forced to have a child that I don't even want with some one that I will never love?

I paused for a moment realizing that I hadn't seen Jacob in two days. After my conversation with Charlie I had locked my self in my room these past few days but it hadn't occurred to me that Jacob hasn't tried to call or come over. He couldn't still be angry about Edwards return. I slowly got up and headed for the door, I really wanted to call Jacob but I didn't want to risk Charlie seeing me, right now I couldn't even bare to look at him.

As I went for the door handle I got startled by the sound of the door bell. Jacob-I immediately thought.

_(Sophia's POV)_

My hands twitched nervously as I waited for someone to answer the door. I can't believe I was actually about to do this, yet all I could think about is Jacob. Even though I had told him to leave Edward had said he still lingers out side the house in his wolf form. I wish I could have seen him.

I quickly shook the thoughts of Jacob out of my head as I head footsteps moving towards the door. I felt my breathing get heavy and I tightly gripped Edwards arm.

"It's ok, their expecting you. Charlie's told Bella everything."

"He has? Well that's a bit of a relief."

"I didn't say she was happy about it"

Edward answered callously. He's been completely distant from me since I told him that I loved Jacob. I know he's upset because he doesn't want Bella to get hurt and even though he tries to hide it I know he still loves her.

I turned to look at him but he ignored my gaze and stared blankly at the closed door. I brace my self as I heard the footsteps getting closer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe but when I heard his voice I'm stopped short.

"Hello Edward."

The voice said with a shaky tone. I thought his tone was shaky because of nerves but it was pure anger.

"It's good to see you Charlie"

Edward said polity.

"Hello Charlie"

I softly added trying to erase the tension.

"Sophia"

He said with a gentle sigh. I suddenly felt at ease realizing he was glad to see me. His eyes were warm and welcoming. This was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life.

I slowly took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him, nestling myself into his warm chest, the feeling was indescribable. Second went by, then I felt his arms return my gesture and wrap around me. I breathed in his sent and sighed, this moment was perfect.

Until, I suddenly felt her bitter eyes glaring at us from the top of the stairs. My perfect moment was over and the reality of what I have done to her waded in on me.

I pulled back and turned to Edward noticing that he had seen her too. His eyes were filled with compassion as his eyes locked on hers.

"Come in please"

Charlie said breaking the silence.

"Bella will you come down here please."

He called up to her not realizing she was already here.

"I'm here dad"

She answered despondently. Her movements were slowly and weary as she held her belly coming down the last few steps. She glanced at Edward with longing eyes then at her belly and then followed Charlie into another room.

I started to follow after them, and then noticed Edward had not moved.

"Are you not coming in?'

"No, I can't. It…it hurts me to see her like that. I'll wait for you outside"

"Please… Edward, don't go."

The voice from behind me begged.

"Its best if I go Bella, you all have a lot to talk about and Charlie doesn't want me here."

"But I want you here Edward. I…I've missed you."

I gradually backed away realizing I was know longer apart of this conversation. I left them to talk and went to meet my father.

**A/N: really sorry for not updating to sooner. I promise now that I have my internet up and running ill up date again soon. Sorry this chapter is so short. Please review. Thanks**

**Kim x**


	12. LabourStage 1

**Disclaimer: Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**So please don't sue.**

Labour-Stage 1

_(Flash Forward)_

_(BPOV-Bella)_

"Ok Bella, you're nearly there. Your six centimeters dilatated"

The midwife told me as she was taking of her gloves. I couldn't believe after 39 long weeks it was finally time for me to have the baby. But instead of feeling relieved I was in intense pain. I was using the gas and air the midwife gave me but it really wasn't helping. Six hours of labour and I was still having difficulty breathing through the pain.

"Is…Edward…here…yet?"

I asked her whilst breathing in the gas and air. She shook her head and continued checking the CTG monitor. Then she turned to me before leaving the room and said.

"Jacob Black is still waiting outside, do you want me to send him in"

"No!"

I shouted at her. I heard her say an apologetic sorry to Jake out side and shut the door. I felt awful for not letting Jake be with me during the birth but with everything that has I happened in the last few weeks I could barely even look at him. All I needed was Edward; he promised he would be here. What was taking him so long to get back from his hunting?

I just wanted to feel his arms around me and have him tell me it's all going to be ok, just like he did that day at Charlie's. The day when Sophia and Charlie first met and when I truly realised just how much I loved Edward.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

The words just kept on coming out even when I was trying to hold them back. I couldn't believe what I was saying, yet I didn't want to miss this opportunity to speak to him alone.

I didn't know weather I was angry with him or just wanted to melt in his arms. I slowly walked up to his tense statuesque body and ran my fingers along his ice cold cheeks. He hadn't changed a bit. I trembled as his eyes followed my hands and even though I knew I should have stopped I couldn't.

"Bella"

He said suddenly taking my hand away from his face but holding on to it tightly.

I looked up at him unsure of what he was going to say next.

"Why…Edward, why did you leave me?"

I found my self saying. I looked down at my stomach and found myself getting angry. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop it from happening.

"_This_ wouldn't have happened if you had been here and _she_ wouldn't be here if you hadn't left. I just don't understand I thought you loved me… I thought…"

I stopped myself realizing I was shouting at him. I freed my hand from his and sat down on the porch. I looked down at my bump and suddenly felt sick. How could he ever want me like this?

"Look at me Bella"

I heard his voice say from in front of me. I focused my eyes on his and shut out everything around us.

"That doesn't matter to me any more."

He said glancing at my belly.

"I thought it did, I thought I had lost you forever but your still the same Bella…your still **my** Bella. Only now…you're so sad…and you're hurting because of me. I should never have left you Bella. I thought I was protecting you, I thought I was keeping you safe but clearly my leaving has only done more harm to you than good. I won't lie to you Bella this…"

He hesitated as he slowly placed his hand on my bump, and then pulled it away.

"This will be a challenge for me but I love you Isabella Swan and I would do anything to be with you and keep you safe again. Everything is going to be ok now"

"Oh Edward"

I sobbed into his chest. He said all the things I had wanted to hear. I was his Bella again and nothing was going to change that; not this thing growing in side me and not Jacob. I quickly pulled myself away from Edward as I remembered Jacob. I was going to call him before Edward and Sophia turned up. What would I say to him now? I cared about Jacob and would do any not to hurt him but I loved Edward and I wanted to be happy again.

"What's wrong Bella?"

Edward asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Jacob…he's going to be so hurt Edward. He loves me and I don't want to hurt him."

Edward turned his eyes on the ground then back to me. He opened his mouth to say something but kept quite and pulled me into his chest again. It was so good to be close to him again to feel his hard cold body next to mine. But that didn't distract me from the fact that there was something Edward wasn't telling me. What could he be keeping from me?

* * *

_(Flash Forward)_

"AAhhhhrrrr!"

I screamed out. My contractions pulled me back to the present and back to the pain of my labour. Oh God make it stop was all I could suddenly think. I went to reach for the gas and air again but found it was already being handed to me. His cold hand cradled mine as he handed me the tube and then nestled in the bed beside me, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be ok now"

He said, smiling that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Edward…you made it"

**A/N: So so very sorry for the long long wait. I know it's been like a year since I last updated, I've been so busy with college and starting university soon. I swear I haven't given up on this story so please don't either. Oh there was a big jump from the last chapter to this one btw but the blanks will be filled in threw flash backs during Bella's labour. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and liked the story.**

**Kim x**


	13. Labourstage 2

**Disclaimer: Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**So please don't sue.**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains Lemons!!**

Labour-Stage 2

_(SPOV-Sophia)_

"AAHHRR…it hurts…oh god please, give me something…I'll take anything, please!"

"Sorry darling, it's a little late for anything other than gas and air now, but your doing fine Bella, your nearly their- only three centimeters to go."

"No please, it's been hours, I can't take it any more."

"Look I'm just going to check on some other patients, I'll be back soon"

The nurse gently closed the door as she left Bella's room. She turned and gave us a quick sympathetic smile and walked on down the corridor. I felt Jacob's hands tense up undermine every time Bella screamed in pain. I knew he hated that he couldn't be in their supporting her. I couldn't help but blame my self.

I swiftly stood up and turned to grab the door handle when I felt a hand clutch tightly at my wrist. I looked over and saw Jacob shaking his head at me. His eyes were red and dark from the lack of sleep and worry. I stared at him for a moment than twisted the handle and opened the door.

"Bella are you ok? It there anything I can get for you"

"Get out!"

I could feel the anger in her voice as she shouted at me but I couldn't leave, I had to help, I needed her to forgive me.

"Please Bella, I just want to help"

Bella rolled onto her side and breathed in some gas and air. Edward standing supportively at Bella's side gestured for me to leave.

"Ok but if you need anything…

I closed the door behind me as I left and sat back down next to Jacob.

"I'm sorry"

I said breaking the silence.

"For what?"

He asked holding my hands again. I sighed loudly and turned to face him.

"It's my fault you're sitting out here. If I had never come to forks you would be in that delivery room watching your son being born."

"Stop Sophia, please. Don't blame your self."

I nestled my head in Jacobs shoulder. Bella had completely cut us out of her life since she found out about us. I couldn't stop replaying the day in my head.

_(Flashback)_

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Jacob asked whilst kissing my neck softly. Jacob and I had been secretly seeing each other for three months and although I hated lying to Bella, I just couldn't keep myself away from Jacob. I was so grateful to Edward for keeping our secret- even though he constantly badgered me to tell her the truth.

Since Bella and Edward had got back together she had taken the time to get to know me and we became very close. I didn't want to risk our relationship but my feelings for Jacob were nothing that I had felt before. When I'm snuggled into his warm arms I forget about everything else.

And after spending so much time together I knew I was ready to take our relationship further. I took Jacob back to the Cullen's house that I shared with Edward.

"Yes I'm sure"

I smiled and pulled his face up to mine. His lips pressed against mine passionately and I felt his tongue part my mouth. His lips were warm as they caressed mine. I ran my fingers against his shirtless toned chest and then wrapped my arms around him stroking his back. He continued to kiss my neck and then I sat up and pulled my shirt off. As he leaned in to kiss me once more, he casually unhooked my bra. I lay back on the bed and felt Jacob wrap his tongue around my nipples.

My stomach bubbled with excitement. It was all happening so quickly and before I knew it we were both naked and entwined in each other. Jacob slowly kissed my body working from top to bottom. I wasn't sure what to expect when he went down on me but the feeling was like know other. His tongue vibrated against my clit, giving me a warm sensation. My toes curled over as I let out a loud moan, the vibrations seemed to last for hours until I suddenly I found myself grabbing on to the sheets and something that felt like an explosion left me.

Jacob lifted his head and smiled, I quickly closed my legs unsure of what had just happened.

"I take it you enjoyed that"

Jacob laughed playfully at me.

"Erm…I'm sorry I don't know what happened"

I replied feeling my face turn ruby red.

"It's ok Sophia, you just had…you has and orgasm"

He laughed again.

"Oh"

I said smiling.

He leaned in and kissed my lips lightly. He quickly got up and went to get the condom sitting on the cabinet. I parted my legs as he returned and lay on top of me. I tensed slightly as he entered me slowly. It was sore to begin with but as he slowly and gently slid into me I couldn't help let out a light moan and relaxed. I wrapped my legs around him bringing him deeper inside me, a feeling that I couldn't get enough of. Jacob was so gentle with me throughout, and I was very sad when it finally ended.

"That was so great Jacob. I so glad I got to share this with you"

"Me too. I love you Sophia."

"I love you too Jacob"

I cuddled deeper into his warm chest and closed my eyes so thankful for this moment.

"Hey is it ok if I get something to drink?"

Jacob asked taking me out of my perfect thought.

"Yea sure I'll come with you?"

I sat up and reached for his T-shirt, while he put on his shorts. As we walked down the stairs we couldn't keep out hands of each other. This was one of the best days I had ever had and didn't want it to end.

_(BPOV-Bella)_

"It feels like forever since I've been here"

I said smiling as we pulled up to his house. It hadn't changed at all, still as big and beautiful as I remembered.

"Well it's changed a little on the inside. Sophia's added some homely fixtures"

He smiled that crooked smile that I loved. He opened my door and helped me climb out. My bump had grown so much in the last three months I felt like I was about to pop. I couldn't wait for the baby to arrive, I was four days over due and I felt so uncomfortable. Edward took me to his house to play me some songs that he wrote in an attempt to help induce my labour.

As I grabbed the handle to open the front door, I suddenly felt Edwards arm stop me.

"Bella don't"

Edward called me from behind. But I had already opened the door and regretfully wished I hadn't. My mouth fell open and they both gasped as their eyes locked on mine.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry, this wasn't…this wasn't how I wanted you to find out"

I stood in the door way in shock as she ran down the stairs wearing nothing but Jacobs T-shirt. I wanted to scream and yell at them but my throat was filling with too much air as I began to breathe heavily. Jacob slowly came down the stairs behind Sophia but said nothing. He just continued to stare at me, not sure of what to say.

I reached out to Edward as I suddenly felt unsteady the shock being too much for me to bear.

"Bella say something please"

Sophia cried as she grabbed on to my free hand. I pulled my hand away and pointed at Jacob, as I finally found my voice.

"You. I did this for you. How could you do this to me? She's my sister and I did this for you."

I repeated, whilst pointing to him and my over growing bump.

"I'm sor…

I cut him off before he could mutter a pathetic sorry.

"I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this but I did it any way because you were my friend and I loved you. I'm having this thing for you. Even though I hate the thought of it growing inside me and the sight of my bump makes me physically sick but I still did it. I still carried this thing because I didn't want to hurt you. But now…"

I let go of Edward and steped in front of Jacob and stared him coldly in his eyes.

"I wish I had an abortion."

"Bella, you don't mean that."

"Yes Jacob I do. I'm finally being honest with you and my self. I never wanted this baby. I nearly lost the man I love because of it. I only did this because you did so much for me when Edward left. I forced myself to have a baby that I hated because I thought you wanted to start a family with me…but I guess I was wrong."

I looked around and saw Sophia sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands crying and saying _it wasn't meant to be like this, _over and over. I turned to Edward and told him I wanted to go back to Charlie's.

"Please Bella, I'm so sorry. I imprinted there was nothing I could do. I tried not to want her but I couldn't. I tried Bella I really tried; there was nothing I could do"

"You could have told me Jacob. You shouldn't have kept this from me. There are so many other girls in forks or the reservation…why her? Why Sophia? I never want to see you again Jacob Black! Stay the hell away from me…both of you."

I had never felt so angry, betrayed or hurt before, it completely took over my entire body. As Edward escorted me back to the car, it suddenly hit me how calm he was through out this ordeal. I know he must have heard their thoughts before we walked in but he didn't seemed surprised to see them together. I stopped just as we reached the car and turned to face him.

"Did you know about them?"

"Yes"

He answered his face expressionless. I was stunned by his blunt honesty.

"I'll understand if you're upset with me. Do you want to go leave you to calm down?"

"Yes"

I replied with my teeth clenched. I had been betrayed by three people I thought cared about me. I reached for the car door when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then suddenly felt something warm dribble down my leg.

"Edward!"

"Bella what wrong"

He was instantly beside me again and followed my eyes to the pool of water resting at my feet.

"My waters have just broken. I think this is it, I'm having the baby."

**A/N: hope you guys like this chapter. Hope the Sophia and Jacob bit wasn't too much for people, just wanted to try and write my first lemon scene. Sorry for the late update, I've just started uni so I'm going to try and update at least once a week, hopefully get the story finished in the next two weeks coz I've got an ending planned out and I've also got a great idea for a sequel, but I'm getting way ahead of my self. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far and any ideas of about how it's going to end.**

**Kim x **


	14. Labour stage 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight**

**So please don't sue.**

Labour stage 3

_(Edwards POV)_

Watching Bella give birth to her son was the hardest thing that I could have possibly felt in my 100 years in existence. As she crushed my hand in pain I wanted so badly to make it all go away for her. I hated seeing her like this but even more I hated that fact that it was not my child she was having. The past few months I have struggled to get close to Bella again and even though it's not her fault, I resented the child she was carry more than anything. It killed me to be around her while she had Jacob Blacks baby growing within her, but more so not to be a part of her life again. I looked down at her panting face and gave her hand a squeeze of support while trying to shake away the thoughts that kept invading my mind.

(Flashback)

"I don't think I can do it Charlise. I just... I can't go back there."

I gripped my hands around the steering wheel of the car trying like hell not to break it in an attempt to calm myself. After Bella's water had broken I took her, Jacob and Sophia to the hospital then left and drove out to see Charlise and Esme. Bella thought I was going hunting so I could be around her and all the blood but that wasn't the truth at all.

"I know son. I know how hard these past few months have been on you. But Bella needs you right now. She needs you to tell her everything's going to be ok. She needs you Edward."

I knew Charlise was right but somehow my mind just wasn't registering the words. I stared straight ahead and griped the wheel even tighter, ignoring the tearing sounds it was beginning to make. As a warm breeze shook my hair I didn't have to glance round to know that Alice was now in the car next to me.

"Edward you've been sitting in this car since yesterday afternoon. You have to go back to the hospital before-"

"She won't be worried about where I am. She has Jacob and soon his baby and then they'll be a family"

I sucked in some air trying to erase the thought of them out of my mind. Alice gently griped her hand on my shoulder to gain my attention.

The smile on her face was a big as it always was.

"Edward, Bella loves you and your both going to be very happy for a long long time- I've seen it. Jacob Black isn't who she wants, it's you. And right now she needs you. The baby's coming very soon and if you're not there then she going to be all alone because it i**s** only you she wants no one else."

Alice loosed her grip on my shoulder then disappeared before I was able to thank her. I started the car then glanced out the window at Charlise with Alice and Esme by his side.

"Tell Bella we look forward to seeing her very soon"

I wasn't quite sure what Charlise meant by that but I didn't hang around for him to explain guessing it must of had something to do with Alice's vision.

_(Flash-forward)_

The sound of soft cries snapped me sharply out of my thoughts and had me instantly focusing on the small baby being held in the midwifes arms at Bella's feet. All though I don't have a pulse I felt as though my heart was beating a thousand drums.

"Congratulations Bella. You have a beautiful healthy baby boy do want to cut the cord?"

She asked me with a smile. I firmly shook my head at her.

_**Oh damn it that's right he's not the father. **_Her thoughts screamed out at me. She turned to the nurse next to her to cut the cord.

"Here do want to hold him."

The midwife asked as she lift the baby up to place him on Bella chest. I instinctively looked away as I expected Bella to grab hold of her son and cradle in tightly, but I froze as I heard her cold voice ring through me.

"No."

"I'm s...sorry." the midwife stumbled out her words clearly shocked by the response.

"I said no. I don't want to hold him. Just take him away."

Bella's voiced cracked this time as she said the words whilst holding back tears. The midwife shook her head then wrapped the baby tightly in a blanket and placed him in the portable cot. I looked away and tried concentrate on the wall as she cleaned up all the blood that was around Bella and covered her up as she sat back on the bed.

"I'll take him to get weighed and have his routine checks then he'll be in the nursery if you change your mind."

_**Probably just a touch of the baby blues. I'll get the doctor to come and take look at her and have the real father see his son. Poor kid stuck out in the hall.**_

The midwife thought as she and nurses left the room, and as the blissful sounds of Jacobs gasps drifted through the gap in the door- from meeting his son for the first- I slowly glided over to the door and closed it. I walked back over to Bella unsure of what to say but still hating the silence. Finally I reached over for her hand which was warm and soft.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Before she could answer there was a soft knock on the door. Jacob walked in with a tense expression on his face, clearly having heard from the nurses that Bella refused to look at her son.

"What's wrong with you? Do you really hate me that much that you can't even bear to look at your own son?" his voice was shakily but still clear and strong.

"Jacob don't. This isn't the time" I said to him.

"There'll never be a good time because she refuses to talk to me. And that was even before Sophia. She refused to acknowledge me, she refused to acknowledge the pregnancy and now this beautiful baby is finally here and she refuses him. Why Bella? Just tell me why?"

I held Bella hands tightly as tears started to pour out of her. I wanted nothing more than to hurt Jacob for upsetting her. Make him feel the type of pain she was in, because although I couldn't read her thoughts I could feel the agony and heart ache that she was feeling.

"I didn't mean to upset you Bella. I just want to know-"

"I think you should leave... now! Before I make you."

I rose off the bed to escort Jacob out the bed room, when Bella grabbed my hand for me to stop. I looked over at her and couldn't help but touch her wet cheeks to wipe the tears away.

_(Bella's POV)_

"I refused to acknowledge you because I didn't want you. And it's the same with him. I **don't** want him Jacob I never did. And I didn't look at him because he'd be a constant reminder of how I betrayed Edward when he was gone. I never loved you or wanted to be with you... not in the way you wanted. But I was **so** lonely when Edward left. What we did was wrong Jake. It never should have happened and I've been punishing myself by carrying a baby that I never wanted. I'm sorry but I can't. I can't be a mother to him, because I don't feel like he's mine. I don't want him."

I let out a large sign after finally saying everything I'd been holding in.

"Bella don't say that. You don't mean that, you don't. You're just tired, once you see him-"

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

I couldn't help but shout the words at him. I felt Edwards's arms around me as my breathing got heavy once again and I couldn't hold back the tears any more.

"I think you should defiantly leave now Jacob."

"Ok. But you're going to have to see him at some point Bella. He doesn't even have a name."

"Beau"

I called out to Jacob as he paused in the door way. He glanced round at me looking confused.

"What?"

"Beau. His name is Beau."

Jacob nodded the quietly close the door behind him. I glance back at Edward who was smiling my favourite crooked smile. I nestled back into his arms hoping to shut out the world and wanting to remember know thing of this day. Ever.

"So what do you want to do now?"

I pulled away from him with my tired eyes locking on his. It felt so good just to be with him again, without the elephant in the room. I glanced down at my swollen but decreasing stomach and smiled.

"Sleep. I was to sleep but more than that I miss Charlise and Esme and Alice and Jasper and Emmet and even Rosalie. I miss my other family. I want to go home and sleep. Take me home Edward. Get me away from here please."

"OK Bella. Ok"

I rested my head back on his shoulders and moved my body into his arms and couldn't have felt safer. As my eyes started to give way I heard Edward hum my lullaby into my ears. In that moment everything seemed to fade away. And I couldn't have been happier.

"I missed you" I whispered into his ear.

"I didn't go anywhere"

"Yes you did. But now your back"

I knew that Edward was distant around me because I was carrying Jacob's baby. His smile was different and even the when he held me there was distance between us. But not anymore, now it was just the two of us again. Bella and Edward.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. And I really hope you like this chapter; I just thought it would be good to know how Edward was really coping with the pregnancy. I'm so glad that you all liking this story and didn't give up on it. Well we're nearly at the end now. Just one more chapter to go and that's it. But I do have an idea for a follow up story to this one so it's not quite over yet. Thank you all so much for your great reviews

Kim x


End file.
